Of Night and Day
by Yori Hayashi
Summary: If you had to choose between a prince and a beast, would you really desire the monster? Fruits Basket x Cinderella x Beauty and the Beast. Yuki x Tohru x Kyou
1. Prologue

**Of Night and Day**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket._

_Well, I'm being silly by doing this, but I'm adding a new story to my list. I'm sorry!!! O_O It's just, I really want to write this… So, anyway… Here is a __Beauty and the Beast__, __Cinderella__ and __Fruits Basket__ crossover for all you lovely people. _

_Just one little note, and this should be obvious after reading the first chapter, but the year will not be stated, so I thought I should go ahead and point out that this story takes place in an Old-English sort of setting. Not Japan, not present times. I just thought it'd be fun. But the main themes of the story will apply, and I'll do my best to keep the characters in character (I don't usually have a problem with that, though)._

**Prologue- The Beast in the West Corridor**

He was still a beast, he realized as he stared down at the huge claws that used to be very human hands. Every morning, he would wake up, praying that everything was only a dream. He was not truly ostracized, starved and spat at by his own family. He was not really locked up in the west corridor of the castle, far from all the joy of his family members.

On the far east side of the castle slept the prince, who, at first glance, appeared to have no care in the world. He ate well and dressed well. He lived a comfortable life, one would only think.

At least the prince could wake up to smiling faces. The beast woke up to his own hideousness. He could hardly sleep though his hunger at night.

And although the beast had previously heard that a cure for his curse existed, he didn't believe in it for one second. _True love_- to him, the thought was absurd. The thought of true love only made the curse seem more hopeless.

After all, if _you_ could choose a prince or a beast, would you really desire the beast?

**Prologue end**

_That was short, I know. But I like my prologues to be short, sweet and to the point. I think there's enough there, though. Haha! Anyway, I should be able to work on these stories more, because I finally caught up with the times and bought a flash drive. _

_Enough talking, though. Please support and review my new story!_

_Yori Hayashi_


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: Fruitsy Baskety isy noy miney…_

_Well, here comes the first chapter, ready or not! (But, I hope you all are READY, because I want to write!) I won't spend much time on chatting at the moment. Let's get to it, shall we?_

**Chapter One- A New Life**

In the middle of a small town stood a tall house, owned by an obviously wealthy family. All people in town passed by it at least once and so many people thought the people in that house were show-offs. This accusation was only partially true. The family inside tended to keep to themselves, keeping their windows and curtains shut.

…Except for one member of the family- a young woman by the name of Tohru Honda. Now, this girl, although not a particularly smart, beautiful, or striking character at first glance, was well-loved by the general population, despite her family's reputation.

Her curtains, contrary to the rest of the household, were left open along with the windows every morning so that she could shout greetings at the passerby's. Sometimes she would receive an apple, or bread from the more giving townsfolk, while others based their opinions of her on the town gossip, and kept on walking without more than a wary glance. Still, the kind girl greeted every one of them, no matter how many times they showed contempt. You couldn't distinguish her days, good from bad.

However, inside the house, the kind girl was unloved. She did every bit of the work without so much as a thank you from anybody but her grandfather, and if she slipped up on one detail, she went to bed hungry. Although her grandfather tried to defend her, it all ended in vain. Her aunt, the unofficial leader of the house, would not listen to reason.

On this day I bring you to now, our young heroine woke up unusually late, for she didn't sleep well the night before.

She was too excited.

Tohru woke up slowly today, sighing and yawning. Then, she realized that she'd missed her morning routine. Gasping, she jumped out of bed, and, although she generally changed out of her night dress before greeting people, she didn't worry about that this time. To her relief, she managed to catch at least one passerby; a usual named Arisa Uotani.

Arisa was a blonde, boyish and abrasive, but also kind and friendly girl. Arisa was always the last for Tohru's greetings, every morning, so they had a special bond.

"Top of the mornin', youngster!" Arisa yelled jokingly up at Tohru, whose room was on the second floor. "I heard you're leaving today."

"It's true!" Tohru replied merrily. "I'm going to be working as a servant in a castle. It's about an hour's walk away from our town."

"Wait, so are you riding in a carriage, or are you walking?"

"I'll be getting a ride!" Tohru answered excitedly. She had never actually had the privilege of riding in a carriage. On trips, Tohru stayed home (this way, she could not embarrass the family- which is funny, because they were skilled enough at shaming themselves). Even though she ran all the errands, she was made to go by foot.

No frivolities for the worker girl, right?

How she hoped this job would be lest stressful, but she would not hold her breath.

"Actually, the family is sending a carriage for me," Tohru added. "I have a feeling that they are very kind people."

This was definitely a good thing. If the family didn't send a carriage, she would spend many hours on foot, due to her not-so-innate navigation skills.

"Ohhhh, that's good. I definitely hope you'll be treated better than you are here," Arisa stated scornfully. She and one other girl, Saki Hanajima, were Tohru's best friends, and the only ones who knew about her true living conditions. Who else could tell? Having given Tohru nice clothes to go out in, the Honda family put up a good front.

There was a soft knock at the door, cutting their conversation short.

"I'm sorry, but… I have to go now, Uo-chan…" she said nervously.

"Hey, it's fine!" Arisa grinned reassuringly, tossing Tohru a strawberry that she had kept hidden. "With a stomach as small as yours, that might last a few days," she teased.

Tohru did not know how to react to this, but Arisa would never insult her, so she thanked her friend for the strawberry (which Arisa knew was Tohru's favorite food), and they bid each other adieu.

Tohru whirled around to face the door, stuffing the strawberry in her cheeks (how she hated to waste it like that). "Come in!" she welcomed in a stifled voice.

The door opened slowly, and Tohru saw that the visitor was only her grandfather. Relief washed over her. Before, Tohru was almost positive that it was going to be her aunt, coming to scold her for not waking up sooner to have breakfast cooked. Breakfast was always Tohru's responsibility, even on the most special occasions.

"I have a parting gift for you, Kyoko-san," said the elderly man. He always called her by the name of her late mother, Kyoko Honda.

"Ah! O-oh, really? You didn't have to…"

"Well, actually, I did," he chortled, handing her a small box. "Your father, Katsuya, actually bought this for you before he died. It may have been presumptuous of me, but I kept it as a parting gift for you. I figured it would mean more to you at this time. I hope you aren't too angry."

Tohru eyes watered with misty tears as she denied any resentment towards the kind old man. Waiting until this moment was wise of him, because she didn't think it would have meant as much when she was younger.

She opened the small package, sniffling a little. Inside was a sapphire pendant attached to a long, silver chain. The necklace was noticeably aged, but somehow that added to the overall feel and splendor of it.

"It should hold together well, but be careful with it, Kyoko-san," he told her, pleased to see the sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" she answered, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much, grandfather! I love it!"

He laughed, squeezing her in return. "It's alright. It was a gift from your father, anyway. He should be thanked, not me."

"Yes, but still—"

"Tohru! Tohru, it's time for you to leave now! The carriage has arrived!" The aunt stormed in, and when her eyes fell upon Tohru, still in her sleep gown, her face grew dark. "You stupid girl. Grandpa, please leave so I can put her in her corset."

"Oh?" he replied calmly, winking at Tohru. "I didn't realize she needed one, but I suppose _you_ would know more about that than me, right?"

"Just go and entertain the guests, will you please?"

The old man obliged, waddling out of the room and closing the door behind him. When he was finally out of earshot, the torture began. Tohru quickly undressed and her aunt whipped her corset onto her. The girl squeaked loudly, sucking in her stomach.

"The task seems impossible, but we have to make you look presentable. You can't give a poor first impression," she sneered, looking at Tohru's image in the mirror. "You skinny little thing. You'll be lucky if any man ever finds you suitable with this sort of figure. You might not make it, should you ever try to perform childbirth."

Tohru said nothing, but only stared calmly ahead into her chipped, square mirror. It is not as though this was the first time she'd heard this sort of comment. Commonly, she received negative criticism about her suitability for marriage and childbirth.

She couldn't blame them, either. It was all true. While she had a nice, small waist, the rest of her body didn't balance it out or make up for it. Her chest and hips weren't much bigger in comparison.

Finally she was dressed in a baby blue gown, and she waited until her aunt left to slip on her new necklace, her treasure. She did not want to be questioned by her aunt about it.

_Beautiful,_ she thought, running her hand over the jewel.

Coming back to her senses, she took a hold of her bag of clothes and hauled it down the stairs. Halfway there, her male cousin grabbed it and carried it the rest of the way as if to say "hurry up, stupid girl!" Either way, she was thankful for rare instances of helpfulness. She trotted down the staircase.

Two men were waiting on her in the kitchen, sitting at the table with her family surrounding them, trying to be good hosts. Seeing Tohru, they both stood and bowed to her. The men were tall, but one was remarkably taller. They both had relatively long, black hair.

The taller man was the first to bow, and the second one seemed to have only bowed for the sake of it.

"I am Shigure Sohma, at your service. Pleased to meet your acquaintance," he said sweetly, taking her small, pale hand and kissing it.

"I won't kiss you," said the other man in a deep voice, shooting a dirty look at Shigure, who snickered. "I am Hatori Sohma, the house doctor. Pleased to meet you."

"It certainly is an honor," Tohru answered politely, curtsying quickly.

Tohru's younger, female cousin made an exasperated sound. She was absolutely positive that Tohru's innocence was all faked.

Everyone but Tohru, who hung her head, ignored this. Embarrassed, she turned and said goodbye to her family. They waved curtly. Her grandfather hugged her one last time. The others didn't care to see her off, and Tohru sighed, knowing she wouldn't be missed by the people who mattered the most.

"You'll like living at the castle, Tohru-kun. I'm sure you'll enjoy your new life," Shigure said as the two men led her to their carriage. "And we definitely need a good cleaner. Your new master is a messy girl. You'll meet her at the castle."

"Well, I'll do my best!"

"Oh, by the way," Shigure went on, "we brought another girl with us. She's pretty antisocial, though, so we left her in the carriage. But she is the stable keeper, so we had to bring her. If the horses get out of control, she's the only one who can calm them, it seems."

It seemed that this man did most of the talking, Tohru realized.

Hatori opened the wagon door for Tohru. After he and Shigure climbed in front to guide the horses, Tohru climbed in excitedly, wondering what this other girl looked like. Shigure and Hatori were so handsome, she expected this person to be beautiful, too. When she spotted the girl, she was in awe, but not quite surprised. Her long, black hair was expected. It was so straight and smooth, flowing all the way down her back. Her figure was also far more impressive than Tohru's. As were her piercing eyes.

Suddenly, Tohru began to feel uncomfortable. She took her seat, and the girl acknowledged her with a slight nod.

"My name is Isuzu. Your's is Tohru?" she questioned in a declarative voice.

"Yes, ma'am. Nice to meet you!"

"Hn."

Tohru tried to make conversation. "So… is everyone in this family so beautiful?"

"Not if you ask me," Isuzu said sharply, eyes glinting. "Well, I guess you would think so. Even so… I doubt you'll find_ everyone _beautiful."

Isuzu's voice sounded a little strange as she made that last statement. Tohru was a little taken aback and she only answered, "I… see."

There probably was not anything behind that sentence.

The girl made little conversation throughout the entire ride, which, to Tohru's relief, didn't last long. Soon enough, the carriage came to a halt, and Tohru lurched forward, falling from her seat. Isuzu remained stone-like and unmoving, and frowned at Tohru's clumsiness.

"I guess Gure-nii already told you, but I'm stable keeper. Good luck on your job, and I guess you can come to me if you need help. I can't promise I'll be able to help, though," Isuzu said. Tohru was thankful, knowing that she would more than likely need help.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah."

Tohru smiled and hopped out. Soon her face glowed as she stared around her at the castle grounds. This place was huge! The windows and doors were magnificent, every inch showing skilled craftsmanship.

"Oh, wow… How beautiful!"

"You think so?" Hatori mused.

"Just wait until you see the inside, Tohru-kun," Shigure remarked. "I bet all the money in Hatori's pockets that your jaw will drop to the floor."

Hatori pursed his lips and flipped out his pockets, revealing that they were completely barren. Tohru and Shigure laughed. Isuzu, a no-nonsense girl, unhooked the horses from the stagecoach and led them back to their stables.

If Hatori did indeed have money in his pockets, he would have had to fork it over, because Shigure's premonition was right. Somehow, the inside of the castle really was far grander than the outside. Tohru couldn't help but gaze in wonder at it all. Her family was well off, but never in her wildest dreams had she seen a place like this. The ceiling's distance from the ground was colossal, and finely detailed murals were painted at the top. After a few minutes of staring at it, her neck began to ache and she turned her attention to a lamp table which looked as though it would have taken a year to make.

"Honda-kun, you should visit the garden once you get settled in," Hatori's deep voice brought her back to reality, and she jumped in surprise. "Our prince is the one who planted it, actually."

Tohru's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She knew these people were aristocrats, but she had no idea that a prince lived in this place. To hide her amazement at this fact, she said, "S-so… the prince is a gardener? That's amazing!"

"Ah, she's here?" called a soft, boyish voice from the top of a nearby staircase. Tohru glanced upward shielding her eyes from the light of a luxurious chandelier which hung in that general direction. It was hard to make out his appearance, but she could tell he was thin, and his hair looked almost… silver. Was it? She couldn't quite tell.

She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as he came closer. His hair really was silver, and to her surprise, so were his eyes.

"Hello, Honda-san. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, stopping only a foot from her.

"N-no, it's an honor for me," she stuttered, bowing.

"Well, by your awkwardness, Tohru-kun, you've probably already guessed that this is the prince, Yuki Sohma," Shigure introduced him. "And as I already said, he's also in charge of the gardens."

"Y-Yuki-sama?"

"You don't have to be so formal," he chuckled. Looking to Hatori, he said, "I can take over from here, I guess. I would like to show her room to her."

"Thank you so much!" Tohru exclaimed, following him as his motions commanded. But Shigure grabbed her right shoulder and pulled her back to him.

"Tell me," he whispered low in her ear, "do you believe in love at first sight?"

**Chapter One- End**

_Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you readers enjoyed it, and please continue supporting me! Maybe it was a little boring, though… Haha! I want to bring Kyou into the story really badly, but it will have to wait a chapter or two. It shouldn't be too long, though. _

_Thank you for reading, and please review!_

_-Yori Hayashi_


	3. Chapter Two

_I owneth not the manga. _

_Although I am, at present, having a bit of trouble working due to dizziness, I suppose I should work at least a little on this chapter. Get some of it out of the way. I really want to finish this story. Or, rather, get through it. I'm really looking forward to this one, is all. :D_

_Thank you for your support, so far!_

**Chapter Two- Pleased To Make Your Awkward Acquaintance. **

Tohru, of course, did not believe in the concept of love at first sight. She believed that there would be attraction, and possibly some hopeful foresight into the future. But… Love? No, that simply wasn't possible.

Being guided on a tour of a grand castle by a handsome prince made Tohru… ever the slightest jumpy.

This could not be love, of course, because too many variables were in the equation. Had she ever met a prince? No. And she could not recall being in a castle of this size, either.

No, she just blamed her feelings on everything but love.

Eventually, she began to feel eyes boring into her back, and she whirled around to meet the gaze—or rather, gaz'es'.

A group of beautiful people, her age and younger, were staring at her curiously.

_They must not have visitors too often… _she mused, and began attempting to close the gap she had just created between her and Yuki, who had a very extensive stride to his step.

He stopped at the last door on the right in the eastern corridor and turned back to face Tohru.

"Here is your room, Honda-san. You'll be sharing it with Kagura, who you will also be serving. I'm sure you'll find the quarters suitable," he told her, grinning at her widened eyes. Yuki opened the door for her, presenting a grand room. She anxiously entered into it, feeling very out of place. He followed her in and left the door open.

He motioned towards the smaller (but still large to her eyes) bed at the far left side of the room.

"Oh, my. It's lovely, Yuki-sama!"

"You can call me Yuki-kun, if it makes you more comfortable."

In truth, it did not make her feel more comfortable, but telling him this would make her feel worse, so she left that bit of information to herself. This informal name-calling would take much getting used to.

"Yuki! Is that girl my new lady-in-waiting standing there with you?"

Yuki and Tohru both turned their gazes to Kagura, who wore a green ball-gown. Tohru wondered absently if they all dressed this grandly every day of the week.

"Her name is Tohru Honda-san. Honda-san, this is Kagura, who you will be waiting on from here on out. I'm sure the two of you will get on well from here. I should get back to my garden, now."

He turned back to Tohru and lifted her hand, kissing it softly, and he turned back and exited the room without another word.

"He's so strange," Kagura said, after a moment of silence. Then her gaze fell back on her red lady-in-waiting.

"Oh, dear. Are you alright, Tohru-chan? Did the sweet kiss of a prince fluster you so badly?" Kagura jested, with no answer from Tohru. "Well, don't worry about it. He's just polite, is all."

Tohru's stomach fell a little, but she quickly shook it off.

"Now, we're having a special supper tonight, to welcome you," she said, and seeing Tohru's confused expression, she added, "It's not like you're the _average, lowly_ servant. You're a lady-in-waiting. You have at least a little importance in our house." She then bit her tongue. "Please don't take that the wrong way, Tohru-chan!"

"No, it's quite alright!" Tohru replied, shaking her head.

"Onto the point, do you have any nicer dresses you can wear? The one you're wearing might work, but something a bit more grand might be nice. There will be ballroom-dancing and such at the dinner."

Tohru began to feel as if this party was more than just a welcoming.

"Oh, and… One more thing." Tohru's lady's face grew slightly darker. "The master of this house, Akito, may seem a bit threatening at first, but… Try not to worry too much. Just, in general, stay out of her way. She's been known to… Oh, how do I put this?"

Tohru shrank back slightly.

"She's been known to… thrash the servants that get in her way, or disobey her even in the slightest. Just know that, although you are expected to answer to my whims, she is you master, first and foremost, in this household. Do you understand?"

She swallowed slightly and looked up at her lady, whose expression had turned stern.

"Yes, I understand."

Kagura smiled again.

"Alright, then. Now, back onto the subject of your outfit…"

Tohru's thoughts, however, could not turn away from her new fear of the master she'd not yet met.

xxx xxx xxx xxx

In the end, Kagura dressed Tohru in one of her pink gowns, which was laced in a darker pink. Tohru wondered if being dressed by her master was really all right.

The dinner was to be served in the ballroom, rather than the dining room, for the sake of saving time. Kagura strode ahead of Tohru, as was proper, to the dinner area. Waiting in the ballroom for them was the group that had been staring at Tohru earlier, and Yuki, Hatori, Shigure and Isuzu, who appeared as though she had other places to be.

"It's… very nice to be here," Tohru murmured after Kagura introduced her to the group.

"Break out the wine!" Shigure shouted.

"Yay, wine!" answered a blonde-boy who appeared to be of young age.

"Momiji, you know better," Yuki interjected. "Now, Honda-san, I'll go down the list for you…"

He gave the names to her, pointing at each person as he did so. Momiji grinned largely at her. The girl known as Kisa hid behind her scowling friend Hiro. A boy named Haru patted young Hiro on the back of his head. A… man (?) named Ayame went to stand by Hatori and greeted Shigure energetically and another man (?), Ritsu, stared admiringly after Ayame.

They seemed to be a friendly group, in the majority.

Ayame quickly made his way over to her, as did Momiji, and the two began tugging on her dress sleeves excitedly.

"You're such a cute little girl!" Ayame said in a loud, boastful voice. "Fit to be a princess! I suppose you have already been acquainted with Yuki?! I happen to be the proud, older brother of this cute prince—"

"Stop—" Yuki cut in.

"—I will make you a girl worthy of fantasy and—"

"Nii-san!"

"—My younger brother will, of course—"

"Shut your mouth!"

Ayame shut his mouth, but not due to his younger brother's yelling. Throwing Yuki an ignorant, yet all-knowing glance, he grabbed the prince's chin and answered, "Do you prefer that my attention always rest on you, younger brother?"

Yuki's face turned beet red and his demeanor turned completely ungentlemanly as he pried his brother off of him.

"I'd rather you just return your attention back to Hatori."

"What did I ever do to you?" Hatori growled when Ayame followed Yuki's suggestion.

"And now I have Tohru all to myself!" Momiji cooed, rubbing his face into her cheek cutely. She became hot from embarrassment, but did her best not to pull away.

"You really shouldn't do that, Momiji," Hatsuharu cut it. "Her head might blow."

"N-n-n-n-n-no! No, it's… quite alright!"

"Really?" Momiji said loudly in her ear, causing her to flinch. "Tohru, do you liiike me?"

"Err… Of course, Momiji-san!"

He grinned even larger now and kissed her cheek.

"Alright, boys, back away! Tohru is marrying _me!_" Momiji huddled against her possessively, but still kept a cautious distance, which caught Tohru's attention.

Yuki scowled. "Momiji, this isn't an engagement party. Let go of her, please."

Momiji returned Yuki's scowl with a hard, but somehow playful gaze. "You're just jealous because I have a pretty fiancé."

"Just keep believing that," Yuki said, laughing.

xxx xxx xxx xxx

"I'm sorry about them, Honda-san. They're just a little… eccentric," Yuki excused his family as he stepped out into the hall with Tohru after an hour of dancing.

"No, don't be! It was so much fun!"

"As long as you do not feel pressured into marrying Momiji…" he conceded, and the pair laughed.

"Now," he went on. "I was wondering if you would like to see my garden. You seemed a little eager about it earlier, if I'm not mistaken."

She gave him no consent to that, feeling that she didn't have the need to, and he led her by hand through long castle hallways, past portraits of past members of the family, all adorned in magnificent apparel. No matter what room she stepped into, she never ceased in her admiration.

As they stepped outside, though, she suddenly realized that the garden would be her favorite place. The scent nearly knocked her off her feet, but not because it smelled acrid or overpowering. Tohru's senses were in heaven.

"What do you think?"

"It's amazing, even more than the house, if you don't mind!" she complimented him. "And, the flowers are so bright, even right now!"

"I'm glad." He wrapped his elbow through hers and began leading her farther into the garden.

Then they heard a harsh voice call his name from behind them.

"Yuki! What is the meaning of this?"

Yuki swung around and pushed Tohru behind him.

"What is a servant doing out of her quarters?"

Tohru wondered if the woman standing before them was Akito-sama, or an underling of sorts. But before Yuki had time to answer, the woman pushed her way through the prince and pulled Tohru away. Immediately Tohru knew that she was of high authority. Why else would she have the audacity to shove a prince?

"Tell me what you were doing."

Tohru could feel herself being shaken.

Yuki spoke up for her. "She's Kagura's new lady in waiting. We were having a welcoming party for her. That's all. And I wanted to show her the gardens. I promise, from now on, she will be in her quarters at this time."

The woman's grip lessened on the shaking girl, who pulled away only as quickly as she felt would keep her from being beaten for insubordination. Eventually Yuki grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away, much to her relief.

"So, you're new? Then you probably don't know about me, I suppose."

Tohru didn't reply, feeling it was unneeded.

"_Well?_"

"N-no ma'am."

She seemed satisfied. She opened her mouth unhurriedly to speak, apparently thinking over a… well-organized introduction of herself. "I am Akito Sohma, master of this house. What is your name, girl?"

The introduction was monotonous, for the capacity of thought she'd apparently put into it.

"I am Tohru Honda, Akito-Dono… I am honored to meet you." Tohru fell into a deep curtsy. She could feel the air around them harden with a feeling of inferiority, but she couldn't feel from whom it came. She allowed her gaze to drop to the ground, and there they remained until she felt a hard hand pulling her back up. She raised her head tentatively.

"You and I have some rules to go over, Tohru. If you will come with me."

Akito began to take her away, and soon Yuki fell far behind them. Tohru could just feel his worried eyes boring into her back.

And if Yuki was apprehensive, Tohru could only feel a sense of imminent disaster.

**Chapter Two End**

_Alrighty then, there's chapter two! :3 I hope that it was okay. Don't worry, she won't die… Yet. _

…

…

_.._

_Hehehehehe…_

_I apologize. That was supposed to be a funny. Annnyway, maybe I can work on another page or so, since I'm stuck at home from school today. (X_X) I probably need to get some work done on other stories, too… Well, we'll see. Please look forward to the next installment!_

_Your loving writer (Ahaha),_

_Yori Hayashi_


	4. Read, Please

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

To all my readers:

Thank you for reading Of Night and Day up to this point. But I have some news that you may take as good or bad.

I will no longer be updating on fanfiction. During the time I've been off, I've started writing seriously and have just completed my first novel. Currently, I am editing. I hope to publish as soon as possible.

I hope to keep in touch with all of my readers. I will change my email address for this site so that I will actually get your messages… Haha!

But, here's some good news! I really did enjoy writing this story up to this point (the premise and everything), so… when I manage to get my novel edited, and the series done, I will more than likely write this story as an original! Not a Fruits Basket fanfiction. Of course, a few things will be changed. Characters will be changed, and I'm strongly considering writing a dystopian story… It's my favorite genre. Haha! Well, it's only a consideration. …One I'm leaning towards, but only a consideration nonetheless…

Again, I'm sorry that this will be discontinued. But, review or pm me and share your thoughts—unless you're going to flame me. I don't have time to be on here anymore, and I'm sorry, but it is what it is. And I think I can make Of Night and Day better than it currently is. If you're interested in the idea, keep in touch! ;)

Love always,

Yori Hayashi


End file.
